courtlylovefandomcom-20200213-history
The Islands War
The Islands War is a battle currently being fought between the Welsh, Irish and Spanish (secretly) and the Danish, Scottish, English and French (secretly). It is highly considered that Princess Fiona Reede is the cause of this war. History The Welsh and Irish have always been known to the Scots and the Brits as trouble makers. The Welsh and Irish and the Scots and Brits have constantly been at each others throats: warring over religion, or a piece of land, or merely to establish a pecking order among the four small nations. Even now, Scottish and English shore towns are being raided and sacked in the night. The Isles are due for another war. But to fully understand the origins and meaning behind our current predicament, we must go back in time... Three years ago, the turmoil of Civil War in Scotland was once again winding down and an uneasy truce being cobbled together in the North. To the South, however, the Welsh were forming their own plan. Knowing that they could not defeat the entirety of the Scots army if faced with it, the Welsh devised a plan: they would attack Edinburgh while the King and Armies were in the North, and once Edinburgh had fallen, they would force an engagement of a princess to their prince -- thereby uniting the countries, and making it easier for Wales to annex Scotland into their territory in the future, and eventually move Wales up to superpower status in the future. Wales succeeded in their plan, forcing the Princess Catriona Reede to become engaged to their prince, and nearly ruining Scotland's treaty with France (it was patched up by sending Princess Edana Reede to France in Catriona's place.) The Welsh were foolish in their execution, however, for they agreed to wait until the war was over and the King returned to claim the princess. King Angus Reede III returned, and honest to the end, awaited the arrival of the Welsh to take the daughter they had won in their underhanded games away. The Welsh arrived, including the Prince who was to marry his daughter. Over the course of a few days, however, the Welsh prince grew very sick, and died within the walls of Holyrood Castle. It is unclear whether poison came into play, or whether he died of natural causes. The only Welsh Prince and heir dead, and know heir apparent in his stead, Angus turned the Welsh away without his daughter, claiming the treaty was specifically for her marriage to the now deceased Prince, and with the Prince's death, the contract was no void. Faced now with the entire Scottish army, the Welsh were forced to turn away with the thought of revenge in their hearts... Roughly nine months ago, King Henrik Klausen IV was crowned King of Denmark in Copenhagen, after the passing of his father. Unlike his father, the late king, King Henrik IV wished to expand his the wealth and influence of his empire through trade and alliances with foreign countries -- and against his mother's counseling, King Henrik IV opened his borders to foreign influence. His first act as King, after officially opening the borders, was to go on a tour of those Kingdoms who would receive him to begin talks. A second, unspoken motive for Henrik, was to find a foreign princess among one of these countries whom he knew he could love, and would be befitting to rule Denmark at his side. Throughout his journeys, King Henrik made many friends and met many promising women -- though none were what he was looking for in a wife. King Henrik made several friends along the journey, including Princess Catriona Reede -- whom he took up writing to at frequent intervals. King Angus, noticing the frequency of letters arriving to Catriona from the Danish King, took it upon himself to make a marriage between them. King Angus was certain that things were beginning to fall into place, when he received a letter from a Welsh courier. The letter was not so much a letter, as an ultimatum: Wales wanted a princess, as was promised to them some years ago, after The Welsh Battle. King Angus would have brushed Wales off, has he had in the past if it weren't for some new information: Wales had aligned themselves with Ireland and also hired mercenaries, and were prepared to take a princess by force, if one wasn't provided. Considering Scotland's fragile state with allied countries, and it's own internal fragile state, King Angus caved. However, since King Angus was convinces that Catriona and Henrik were in love with each other, he agreed to give the Welsh Princess Fiona Reede. An agreement was made, and a date was set for it to be acted upon. Before the date when Fiona would inevitably be sent to the Welsh, King Henrik decided to host a stag hunt, and invite royal families and their selected delegates from across the continent. King Angus saw his chance to arrange the marriage he was so eager to make, and took his family to Denmark. What King Angus didn't count on, was King Henrik falling instantly and irrevocably in love with Princess Fiona -- the daughter he had traded away to the Welsh. For Henrik, a romantic sort of fellow, that was it. Fiona was the only one who would do for a wife, and to marry her sister, Catriona, wouldn't be right. Henrik was devastated when he discovered that Fiona was engaged to Prince Rhys Arwell, the nephew of King Caradoc Arwell of Wales, and the heir to the Welsh throne. Henrik however, would not let that get in the way of what he wanted -- and pledged to King Angus Danish aid in a war against Ireland and Wales, to remind them that the Scots would not be given ultimatums, and that Ireland and Wales were little more than pests to be squished beneath the boots of mightier countries. King Angus, ready to jump at the chance to avoid an alliance with such trouble makers as Ireland and Wales, readily agreed to Henrik's plan, and proceeded to write to King Geoffrey Writingham I of England. England, who's shores were likewise being raided by the Welsh and Irish, and who had likewise dealt with them on the battlefield on numerous occasions, saw opportunity in shutting them down. Now, Scotland, England and Denmark prepare for war against the Welsh and Irish. What they don't know is that King Hector Castillo I of Spain, wanting to destroy the Scottish and the Danish too, if they were foolish enough to side with the barbarians, has sent aid to the Welsh and Irish. Not wanting to ruin their relationship with England, however, Spain's involvement has been kept secret from all. Like wise, several highland factions have agreed to throw their lot in with the Welsh, Irish and Spanish, so that they might rid Scotland of Lowland rule, and reclaim the throne as their own. King Gustave Beaumont IX of France, always one to drag his feet, has agreed to help provide the allies (Scotland, England, Denmark) with supplies, but not troops. However, it is unclear whether or not the supplies will actually reach the allies before the war is even over. Prince Auguste Beaumont, disagreeing with his father's policy in relation to the war, has decided to commandeer a vessel and take a small corps with him to Scotland to fight along his friends and future allies. Facts *Princess Fiona Reede has been referenced as the Medieval version of Helen of Troy. *Troops from France will secretly aid Denmark, while troops from Spain will secretly aid Wales and Ireland.